crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
K-Volt
The K-Volt is an Electric Charge Sub Machine Gun that fires concetrated bolts of electricity. It can be found in the hands of C.E.L.L. agents. Description As its name suggests, the K-Volt uses electricity to dispatch targets, firing electrostatic pellets that deliver a powerful jolt on impact. The K-Volt’s ballistics are actually closer to a paintball gun than a regular firearm, being less effective against moving targets because of the strong leading required to score a hit. Specifics The K-Volt is a compliance weapon that provides police officers and private security personnel a ranged, non-lethal option. The gun comes with a magazine size of 50 and 150 reserve shots. Like other electroshock weapons, the risk of a lethal injury always remains, but is much higher with the K-Volt due to its controversial rapid fire mode. In Multiplayer, you unlock a C.E.L.L. camo for the K-Volt after the second Reboot. Available Attachments: Reflex Sight, Assault Scope, Laser Pointer and Extended Clip. History The actual year of implementation is unknown. Unconfirmed reports suggest that manufacturer CryNet developed the K-Volt primarily for military usage as an EMP weapon to counter the increased availability of digitized soldier equipment and vehicles. The version currently available on the market could well be a scaled-down byproduct of much larger devices with the potential to neutralize even bigger targets. In recent years there have been numerous incidents with K-Volt bursts being fired into crowds in Syria and Mexico, resulting in several dead and dozens injured. Tactics The K-Volt is an all round use weapon and can easily dispatch both Ceph and Human soldiers. It is best used against Ceph as it can stun and completely halt the movements of most alien units. It can be good against humans but it requires slightly more shots that could be consereved if you would use another weapon such as the SCAR. A single shot is enough to blast a CELL Operative off their feet, but won't kill them, as they will usually get back up, so don't mistake it for an instant kill. One way to check if the CELL soldiers are dead is by moving over their body. If they haved dropped a weapon, they are dead. If they don't, check by firing a shot or two at them. You can avoid all of that if you fire at the CELL troopers continuously untill they scream, which usually takes about one second. In the hand of the enemy it can be a devastating weapon due to it's ability to completely drain the Nanosuit's energy making the K-Volt user a TOP Priority. As a side note, it seems that a K-Volt can destroy a pinger are notoriously hard to kill with regular rifles in a matter of four clips YMMV - 200 'pellets', which is all your reserve ammo if you have a fully loaded K-Volt. This means if you're conserving ammo for missile launcher or something to that effect, a K-Volt is a good replacement against a pinger. Another reason is the pinger is very large, meaning even with its slow muzzle velocity, a K-volt will hit very easily at a range of ~20 meters example, from the roof of the diner in the mission Corporate collapse. Additionally, this was done at a difficulty of Veteran, meaning he may be easier to take down at lower difficulties. Trivia *The K-Volt appears to be modeled after the TDI Vector. *The K-Volt can be referenced to modern day airsoft and BB guns, due to the fact that it fires pellets instead of actual rounds. Category:Crysis 2 Weapons